In large-scale systems-of-systems (SoSs) and/or distributed systems, many different authorization or access control mechanisms may be utilized to control access to system resources such as databases, files, servers, etc. Developing, implementing and maintaining access control requirements currently is for the most part a manual, non-standardized process. Inconsistencies in how such requirements are developed can make the entire process error-prone and costly to administer.